permutedpressfandomcom-20200214-history
Permuted Press Wiki
Welcome to the Permuted Press Wiki Permuted Press is an independent publisher specializing in apocalyptic fiction and has emerged as one of the leading publishers in the zombie genre. Several Permuted titles have become cult favorites and bestsellers within the genre including J.L. Bourne's Day by Day Armageddon, Z.A. Recht's Morningstar Saga (Plague of the Dead and Thunder and Ashes), Kim Paffenroth's Dying to Live series, Peter Clines' Ex-Heroes, and Craig DiLouie's The Infection. The following are Permuted titles (novels, anthologies and collections) listed in reverse chronological order of publication. 'Standalone Novels' *''The Last Mailman'' by Kevin Burke *''The Becoming'' by Jessica Meigs *''The Undead Situation'' by Eloise J. Knapp *''Hissers'' by Ryan C. Thomas *''Among the Living'' by Timothy W. Long *''The Hole'' by Aaron Powell *''Quarantined'' by Joe McKinney *''Kings of the Dead'' by Tony Faville *''Acheron'' by Bryon Morrigan *''The Desert'' by Bryon Morrigan *''New Zed Order: Survive'' by Todd Sprague *''The Infection'' by Craig DiLouie *''Winds of Change'' by Jason Brannon *''Buck Alice and the Actor-Robot'' by Walter Koenig *''The Eerie Adventures of the Lycanthrope Robinson Crusoe'' by Daniel Defoe, H.P. Lovecraft and Peter Clines *''Eleven Twenty-Three'' by Jason S. Hornsby *''Valley of the Dead (The Truth Behind Dante's Inferno)'' by Kim Paffenroth *''Domain of the Dead'' by Iain McKinnon *''The Dead'' by Mark E. Rogers *''John Dies at the End'' by David Wong (St. Martin's Press edition) *''The Estuary'' by Derek Gunn *''Bestial: Werewolf Apocalypse'' by William D. Carl *''[[Every Sigh, The End|Every Sigh, the End]]'' by Jason S. Hornsby *''The Oblivion Society'' by Marcus Alexander Hart *''Roses of Blood on Barbwire Vines'' by D.L. Snell Novel Series ''Autobiography of a Werewolf Hunter'' By Brian P. Easton *''Autobiography of a Werewolf Hunter'' *''Heart of Scars'' ''Day by Day Armageddon'' By J. L. Bourne *''Day by Day Armageddon'' (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Beyond Exile'' (Gallery/Pocket Books) ''Dead Earth'' By Mark Justice & David T. Wilbanks *''The Green Dawn'' *''The Vengeance Road'' ''Down the Road'' By Bowie Ibarra *''Down the Road'' (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''On the Last Day'' *''The Fall of Austin'' ''Dying to Live'' By Kim Paffenroth *''Dying to Live'' (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Life Sentence'' *''Last Rites'' ''Eden'' By Tony Monchinski *''Eden'' *''Crusade'' *''Resurrection'' ''Empire'' By David Dunwoody *''Empire'' (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Empire's End'' ''Ex-Heroes'' By Peter Clines *''Ex-Heroes'' *''Ex-Patriots'' The Morningstar Saga By Z.A. Recht *''Plague of the Dead: The Morningstar Strain'' (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Thunder and Ashes'' (Gallery/Pocket Books edition) *''Roads Less Traveled'' By C. Dulaney *''The Plan'' *''Murphy's Law'' (TBR) ''Twilight of the Dead'' By Travis Adkins *''Twilight of the Dead'' *''After Twilight: Walking With the Dead'' 'Anthologies' *''Elements of the Apocalypse'' by D.L. Snell, John Sunseri, R. Thomas Riley, and Ryan C. Thomas *''The World is Dead'' edited by Kim Paffenroth *''Robots Beyond'' edited by Lane Adamson *''Monstrous: 20 Tales of Giant Creature Terror'' edited by Ryan C. Thomas *''History is Dead'' edited by Kim Paffenroth 'The Undead' *''Headshot Quartet'' by D.L. Snell, John Sunseri, Ryan C. Thomas & Dave Dunwoody *''Flesh Feast (vol 3)'' edited by D.L. Snell and Travis Adkins *''Skin and Bones (vol 2)'' edited by D.L. Snell and Travis Adkins *''The Undead'' edited by D.L. Snell and Elijah Hall 'Cthulhu Unbound' *''Cthulhu Unbound²'' edited by John Sunseri and Thom Brannan *''Cthulhu Unbound'' edited by Thom Brannan and John Sunseri 'Collections' *''Stories for the End of the World'' by Eric Shapiro *''Season of Rot'' by Eric S. Brown *''Madmen's Dreams'' by Eric S. Brown 'Upcoming Releases' (listed in alphabetical order by author) *''Times of Trouble'' edited by Lane Adamson *''Lords of Night'' by Thom Brannan *''14'' by Peter Clines *''Ex-Communication'' by Peter Clines *''Cthulhu Unbound 3'' edited by David Conyers and Brian M. Sammons *''Cannibal Corpse M/C'' by Tim Curran *''The Flu'' by Jacqueline Druga *''The Harvest Cycle'' by David Dunwoody *''Containment Room Seven'' by Bryan Hall *''Plaguesville, USA'' by Jim LaVigne *''Beyond the Barriers'' by Timothy W. Long *''Remains of the Dead'' by Iain McKinnon *''Escape: A Zombie Chronicles Novel'' by James Melzer *''Mad Swine: The Beginning'' by Steven Pajak *''Survivors'' by Z.A. Recht and Thom Brannan *''Long Voyage Back'' by Luke Rhinehart *''The Seven Habits of Highly Infective People'' by William Todd Rose *''Best New Tales of the Apocalypse'' edited by D.L. Snell and Bobbie Metevier *''Rise'' by Gareth Wood *''Age of the Dead'' by Gareth Wood Latest Activity Category:Browse